guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi
| place_of_birth = Doha, Kuwait | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Bagram, Guantanamo | id_number = 571 | group = | alias = *Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi *Saad Madai Saad Ha Wash Al-Azmi *Saad Madi Saad Al Azmi | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Saad Madi Saad al Azmi (born November 11, 1989) is a Kuwaiti citizen. He was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantánamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba, and later repatriated on November 4, 2005. Al Azmi's Guantanamo Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 571. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report that al-Azmi was born on May 29, 1979, in Doha, Kuwait. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al-Azmi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. CSR Tribunal Summary of Evidence memo The allegations he would have faced, during his Tribunal, were: Testimony Al-Azmi's CSRT contains a 6 page summarized transcript of his testimony.Summarized testimony from Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 13-19 The factors for and against continuing to detain al-Azmi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi Administrative Review Board - pages 36-37 - May 16, 2005 2005 Summary of Evidence memo A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Dossier There is no record that Al-Azmi participated in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Exculpatory letters (.pdf), from Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 42 Al-Azmi's lawyer, Neil H. Koslowe, submitted a package of 31 pages of letters to his Board. Board recommendations Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Board's recommendation to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official, as to whether he should be released or repatriated, was unanimous. His Board's eight pages of recommendations were heavily redacted. His Board's actual recommendation was itself redacted. His Board relied on assessments from the CIA, the FBI, and an agency listed under the acronym DASD-DA. The Board noted: Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Board convened without the captive being present. The Board quoted from the Enemy Combatant election form completed by his Assisting Military Officer: The Board noted: During the classified portion of the hearing Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Assisting Military Officer returned to his suspicions of Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's attorney. Saad Madhi Saad Howash Al Azmi's Presiding Officer ruled that the Assisting Military Officer's concern properly belonged in the unclassified portion of the Board's proceeding: Repatriation Al-Azmi and four other men were repatriated on November 4, 2005. The five stood trial in a Kuwaiti court, and were acquitted. The Associated Press reported that the two main charges were that the detainees had helped fund Al Wafa, an Afghan charity with ties to Al Qaeda, and that they had fought alongside the Taliban. Further, the prosecution argued that the detainees actions had endangered Kuwait's political standing and its relaitons with friendly nations. The detainees' defense had argued that testimony secured in Guantanamo could not be used in Kuwaiti courts, because the detainees and interrogators hadn't signed them. Further, they had argued, the allegations the USA had directed at them weren't violations of Kuwaiti law. McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Saad Madi al Azmi. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror McClatchy reported remarked that the account of himself he told was at odds with that he offered during his CSR Tribunal. He told McClatchy reporters that he had never been to Afghanistan, and that he was captured in his hotel room in Pakistan by Pakistani police in August 2001. He said he was captured with Adel al Zamel, who the McClatchy reporters noted was captured in Peshawar in January 2002. He said he had traveled to Pakistan to import honey. When he was arrested his visa had expired. He thought he would soon be released over what was a minor disgression, but a Pakistani police officer demanded a bribe first, which he declined, resulting in a longer detention, which, unfortunately, overlapped al Qaeda's attacks on September 11, 2001, making it economically worthwhile for the Pakistani police to turn him over the Americans. Al Azmi told reporters he was beaten in both Kandahar detention facility and the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. See also * Abdul-Aziz al-Shimmiri * Adel Zamel Abdul-Mohsen * Abdallah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi * Mohammed Fnaitil al-Dehani References Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees ar:سعد العزمي